The Aftermath of Four Years Gone
by Hogwarts-Honey-Bee
Summary: It seemed like everywhere she turned, there he was...Now was not the time to be thinking about the outcome of things...The return address stopped her dead in her tracks...She’d come to tell him, that she’d never forgotten...but it looked as if he had.
1. Everywhere She Turned

**The Aftermath of Memories 2- The Aftermath of Four Years Gone**

**Summary:** It seemed like everywhere she turned, there he was...Now was not the time to be thinking about the outcome of things...The return address stopped her dead in her tracks...She'd come to tell him, that she'd never forgotten...but it looked as if he had...

**Disclaimer:** OMG! If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this on the computer! Id be partying with Ron and the twins!

**Author's Notes:Hey all you fanficfans! haha well some of you may be reading my work for the first time, so thanks for taking notice, but you may want to read the first story, instead of starting with the Sequel. It's good_ I promise!_ and though it may make you a wee bit mad at first, I promise to satisfy your Ron/Herms cravings! XD... If you've already read the first story then YAY for you haha. This is the Sequel. Much Love!**

**Chapter one- Everywhere She Turned**

Sometimes, a sunrise can be one of the best things for a girl. For example, if that girl is getting married and has had an awefully hard time sleeping the night before her wedding, a sunrise is exactly what she's hoping for. Or if she's anxious about a new job and the next day is her first day working, then a sunrise can be somwhat relieving. Or if one has had a slightly bad dream, a sunrise could wake them from it and make everything ok again.

But to Hermione Jane Granger, a sunrise wasn't exactly alluring, because it woke her from the most pleasent dreams imaginable. Dreams about a certain red-headed bloke with the most adorable freckles on the planet and a grin that made her go weak in the knees. And as it so happens, on that Tuesday morning when the sun decided to rise early...Hermione was yet again, having a wonderful dream about Ronald Weasley...

She stirred slightly underneath the soft downy covers, as visions of Ron played in her subconcious mind. A smile spread across her sleeping face, the minute the sun begin to rise. The window was open and had been letting in the cool summer breeze in all through the night, but now that the sun was rising the breeze was softening, warming the rug and making the air inside her room smell sweet.

The sunshine spilled through the window and across the carpet right onto the frizzy brown head of sleeping Hermione. She let out a long groan, her eyes fluttering open to greet the new morning. Unfortunatley, the sun had awoken her from a engaging dream once again, and the only words she could muster at the moment were--

"Bloody sunshine..."

She sighed, kicking off the covers. Why did the damn morning have to spoil everything? Why did it have to bring her back to reality, where she knew Ron and Harry were no longer a part of her life?...Why?

These were questions she would never be able to answer, or so she thought. They accompanied so many other questions. Like, why did Ron have to join the Chuddly Cannons team after school had ended? Why hadn't he written to her in the past four years? Was he really that busy, or did he just forget about her all together? And what about Harry? Had he forgotten as well?

A tear fell down her cheek, and she quickly wiped it away. Now was not the time to cry over lost friends. Now was the time to eat breakfast and read the Daily Prophet. She slipped her fuzzy bunny slippers on and got up off of the bed, walking towards the door. She emerged from her room, into a large hallway. The walls were decorated in black and white pictures of everyone. Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Seamus, Neville...and Ron... She hardly even glanced at these as she walked down the hallway, some of them waving to greet her. There was too much to remember when she saw those pictures, and it hurt, but something stopped her from taking them down every time she considered it.

She entered the kitchen, her eyes searching for something she could eat. She opened the cupboard and got out a loaf of bread. Pulling her wand out of one of the drawers, she toasted two peices and buttered them as well. Placing them on a plate and accompanying them with a cup of coffee, she sat down at the table and unfolded the pages of the Daily Prophett.

The first thing her eyes layed upon was a picture of Ron. Typical.

He was holding a brand new broom and sitting on a couch inside one of the most beautiful apartments Hermione had ever seen. He kept winking at the Camera in an utterly fake way that made her want to throw up on the picture. Hermione could tell his grin was fake as well, because she knew his real smile better than anyone else. Or had he changed so much, that even his smile had become different?...

The picture hadn't even startled her. She was used to seeing his face everywhere. It seemed like everywhere she turned, there he was. Whether it be the paper or a magazine she was reading, he always turned up. And she had grown to expect things like that. But sometimes reading and watching things about him only made her angry and frusterated.

The picture was to the left of an article. It read:

_**How Famous Quidditch Stars Celebrate their Birthdays**_

_Celebrating his 21st Birthday today, Chuddly Cannons Keeper, Ronald Weasley sits inside his brand new apartment, holding his new Broom. The model is a Firebolt 3 and is "The Best Birthday Present I've ever gotten" he claims. _

_His new apartment is something this Quidditch player has been thinking about for quite a while now. "I was having trouble finding one that was right for me." he admits "But then, I was searching through the papers and found this one. I'm really happy with it. It's really quite nice."_

'_Nice' is truly an understatement, when it comes to Ron's new apartment. Furnished with black leather couches and an indoor jacuzzi, he seems to have surrounded himself with the more than just the bare neccessities. We say good for him! Happy Birthday Ronniekins!_

Hermione crumpled up the newspaper and threw it into the waistbasket violently. How dare they call him Ronniekins! That wasn't his name, nor would it ever be! His name was Ron...or Ronald... but _NEVER_ Ronniekins! She gagged at the sound of that name, sticking out her tounge. She had heard it on Television, and now it was in the newspapers? It made her sick!

Pushing her half eaten toast away, she left the kitchen to get ready for work. She walked back into her room, and into her private bathroom. There was a message written in lipstick on the mirror from a few nights before that nearly made her as sick as the nickname she'd just read.

_**Mione,**_

**_I had a great time with you last night. Don't be a stranger and neither will I. Owl me._**

_**Love, Parker**_

There was an address written below it. She quickly wiped the message away along with wherever he had lived. Of course, she wasn't going to owl him! That would be one of the stupidest things Hermione Granger would have ever done in the history of her young adult life! Parker had been a real pompuss ass. He had made _her_ pay for dinner and had insisted on going back to _her_ house for drinks, claiming that his house was under construction . When she had awoken the next day alone, with no evidence of him being there but that disgusting message, she had felt so relieved.

She stared at herself in the smudged mirror...

_It's no wonder Ron hasn't written to me. _She thought, _He's probably met loads of girls prettyer than I am._

She frowned, picking up her toothbrush. She reached for the toothpaste, discovering that it wasn't there. Sighing, she got down on her knees and pulled a new one from the cupboard. As she brushed her teeth, she thought about how Today was Rons Birthday.

His bloody twenty-first birthday! The sweet seventeen year old boy she once knew, was now allowed to drink legally, and it didn't take much for Hermione to know that he would use it to his advantage. She wondered what his plans were for his Birthday. He would probably invite a bunch of importantly plastic people to his new apartment and party the night away, completly unaware that somewhere in the world, Hermione Jane Granger was thinking about him.

She got herself ready for work and headed back downstairs. Grabbing her Mungos ID card, she headed out the door and to work. After school, she had recieved honors in all of her classes, making it very easy for her to find a high paying job at St. Mungos as a Healer. That was just about the only good thing that had happened since school had officially ended. Everything else had just gone down the drain. Even men.

But Hermione didn't really give a damn about men. Atleast not anymore. Not since her and Ron had lost touch...

**Well? What do you think so far? It starts off a bit edgy and sad, but I wont leave it like this! Review plz plz plz! thanks!**


	2. The Intercepted Invitation

**The Aftermath of Memories 2- The Aftermath of Four Years Gone**

**Summary:** It seemed like everywhere she turned, there he was...Now was not the time to be thinking about the outcome of things...The return address stopped her dead in her tracks...She'd come to tell him, that she'd never forgotten...but it looked as if he had...

**Disclaimer:** OMG! If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this on the computer! Id be partying with Ron and the twins!

**Notes: **

**Chapter Two- The Intercepted Invitation**

Ron Weasley sat in his newly furnished apartment, writing out distinctive cream-colored invitations. His quill scraped over the parchment in a quick but neat manner. He beamed every time he finished an invitation to someone, slipping an admission ticket inside and sealing each envelope with a small crest that had his initials on it.

Tomorrow night was the night of his Housewarming/Birthday Party. There was vast stack of invitations, and he still had twenty-three to go. He sighed, setting down the quill and rubbing his writing hand. He decided to take a short break from writing all of them, to go eat something. He got up, heading toward the huge kitchen. Upon entering, he went straigh for the drawr marked_, Candy_. He opened his candy drawer and pulled out a few cauldron cakes amongst all the junk food stored inside. Taking them to his brand new living room, he turned on the telly.

He immediately saw himself on the screen, wisking away on a broom and winking at the camera. Groaning, he changed the channel, not wanting to have to look at himself any longer. It got quite annoying having to see yourself everywhere, even for a big-headed Quidditch player like Ron.

The next channel had girls dancing in tiny little bikinis on a beach somewhere. A grin spread across his face, as he sat back enjoying his cauldron cakes. But he wasn't able to do this for very long, because just then someone grabbed him by the shoulders and greeted him with a-

"HEY Ron! How's it going, mate!"

He must have jumped at least seventeen feet, letting out a huge yelp and nearly choking on one of his cauldron cakes. Turning around, he glared at the Intruder who had startled him so horribly. A raven-haired boy stared back at his best friend with a sly grin.

"Harry! Must you scare me like that while I'm eating!" he asked in an wearied sort of tone. Harry smirked and jumped up onto the other side of the couch.

"You know I always have to make a stunning entrance..." he said. Ron rolled his eyes and turned his attention back towards the Dancing girls. A wide surpised smile spread across his face, as he watched one girl remove her bathing suit top.

"Oy! Look at that, Harry! That Bird just removed her bloody top!" He laughed. Harry's eyes snapped toward the TV. The two looked for a minute more, and then back to eachother, bursting out into a fit of laughter. They hadn't grown up at all, and anyone who had known them could tell.

After they had stopped laughing, Harry punched Ron in the arm lightly. "So, are your invitations done yet? I brought you stamps." he said, handing him a stamp book filled with Chuddly Cannons stamps. Ron opened it, and immediately saw a moving picture of himself on one of the stamps. He smiled. "We can use all the ones of me to make it personal!" he exclaimed in the weirdest way possible, batting his eyelashes jokingly.

Jumping up, he strolled back into the kitchen where the unfinished invitations were waiting. He was right in the middle of writing one to Penny when he had left.

Ron smiled. Penny was his favorite girl. Out of all the others, she had to be the cutest. Not to mention, she was liable to do anything for him, and he liked that. She was definitly his favorite scarlett lady.

Well..there was one other girl. But He didn't know where she was right now, and he probably never would. Hermione Granger hadn't spoken to him in four years for Bloody sakes. He blamed himself. But since she wasn't around any longer, Penny was his favorite tease.

Hermione hadn't been a tease. She had been different. He'd loved her. But Love was over rated, wasn't it? It was just a word anyhow, he'd said it to tons of girls and had never meant it.

But he'd meant it when he had said it to Hermione Granger those four long years ago...

Sighing, he got back to writing the invitation to PennyFinishing with a_ Please come, it wont be the same without you Penny! Love, Ronniekins_ , he folded the letter up and stuck it in an envelope. Licking it closed, he placed a stamp in the right-hand corner, and his return address in the left. There were only a couple more. One to Fred and George, one to Viktor Krum and the team, and another to a bunch of younger amazingly good looking girls he had met at a game. They would come in handy at a party. He smirked.

Harry entered the kitchen shortly after Ron had, laughing at the mountain of invitations. "Are you sure you're inviting enough people?" he asked sarcastically.

Ron looked up from his writing, "What you think I need more?" he asked, smirking. "Hey mate, I have a lot of friends. It's not my fault, I don't want to forget any of them. Besides, more people mean more gifts." he smirked. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Ok, well why not just give me mine right now?" he asked. "That way I have it for sure..."

"Oh come on. You don't want it mailed to you with a personal stamp of me on it?" Ron asked, faking a hurt look.

"I see your freckled face enough!" Harry said, laughing. "On and off the feild! Give it now..."

Ron had to laugh too. Handing Harry his un-stamped invitation, he got up and headed to his owl room. It was on the other side of his apartment, and Harry had to help him hold all of the invitations. When they reached the owl room, Ron frowned upon entry. The place was a mess as always, feathers and whatnot everywhere.

"I'll have to get Mrs. Quarry to come up here and get this place sorted..." he said, setting the invitations on a table that had been occupied by a couple of snowy owls who quickly flittered off to make more room for the mountainous pile.

Mrs. Quarry was Ron's fourty-year-old maid, and she was certainly something else, with her excelent home cooking and her talk of Ron needing to settle down with someone. She stopped by the house once a day to clean up after him and was payed a hefty salary in return.

His eyes trailed over the owls that flew and perched about the room. "All right you! Assemble here in front of me!" he demanded.

Each owl fluttered toward the ground, landing in front of him. He grabbed a handful of invitations and went to work tying them. The last invitation he had in hand was Penny's, and the last owl available was Pigwidgeon. He sighed.

"Ruddy dumb luck." he muttered under his breath. "Ok Pig...listen to me. This invitation is VERY important, you have to get it to Penny, very soon. Is that clear? No gawking around, and no showing off for other birds! You are on a mission. Understand?"

The twittery little owl nipped affectionately at Ron's fingers before hooting. Ron smirked. "Stupid little feathery thing..." he said, ruffling the birds feathers.

With one last nip, Pig headed for the window and flew out of it. He sailed across the sky, going higher and higher, until Ron's window could be seen no more. The little bird spotted Penny's house and was about to fly toward it, when he ran head on into another owl, knocking both his parcel and the other owls parcel off their legs and towards the ground below.

Both birds dove for their letters, and caught them just before they hit the ground. Pig picked up the chalk white letter in his beak and flew once again towards the direction of Penny's house. The other owl -a large tawney one- had picked up a cream-colored letter, with a crest that had the initials, RW on them. The owls had flown off, before either of them realized that they had switched the letters.

Pig flew on, completely unaware that the letter he held in his beak wasn't addressed to Penny. Instead, it was addressed to someone by the name of Hermione J. Granger. He landed in Penny's backyard, and hopped through a window, in search of the blonde ditz that Ron liked so much. Why he liked her was a mystery to anyone. She was a gold digger and would do almost anything for money or expensive gifts. But that's how all of Rons women were weren't they? Well...all but one...

Little did anyone know that at that very moment, a bushy haired Hermione Granger was expecting her mail to be delivered by a large tawney owl.

**WELL? Good huh? Yeah, I know haha...j/k Review plz!**


	3. Ironic Mail and Tempting Invites

**The Aftermath of Memories 2- The Aftermath of Four Years Gone**

**Summary:** It seemed like everywhere she turned, there he was...Now was not the time to be thinking about the outcome of things...The return address stopped her dead in her tracks...She'd come to tell him, that she'd never forgotten...but it looked as if he had...

**Disclaimer:** OMG! If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this on the computer! Id be partying with Ron and the twins!

**Notes: hey guys! Woot, next chapter. This one's good :steeples fingers: muahahahahaha! ok ok enough, here's your chapter! Sheesh!**

**Chapter Three- Ironic Mail and Tempting Invites**

"Aw Bloody rotten luck!"

A scream could be heard through the doors of an office. Inside this office sat Hermione, drenched in her morning pumpkin juice. From the looks of it, it seemed as though she had spilled it all over herself.

She thrust the empty goblet down upon her desk and stood up, walking over to a small sink in the corner of the room, but she wasn't about to use the sink. Instead, she pulled out her wand and simply spell-dried herself, and in seconds the mess was gone. But her temper was not gone.

"Luna!" she called her head nurse in. A moment later a blonde witch was seen peering through the crack in the door.

"Need something Miss Granger?" she asked, poking her head in. Hermione shook her head.

"Please Luna, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Hermione?" she asked her "We went to school together, it's quite all right..."

Luna looked at Hermione as if she'd slapped her "One more time, as always ma'am..." she said.

Hermione sighed, and got to the point "Ok, well here's Mr. Lockhart's prescription papers. His wing nurse desired a potion refill again. I swear he goes through it like a lad with a box of chocolate frogs..." she shook her head. "Good thing it's a 'take-when-needed' prescription, isn't it?" she asked. Luna nodded in agreement, taking the papers and giving Hermione a small smile.

"Well, the mail came for you as well Miss. Granger..." Luna said, pointing toward Hermione's window, where a tawny owl was pecking at the glass. Hermione smiled "Yes. My mail...Thank you so much Luna..."

Luna curtsied "I'll leave you alone to your mail now..." she said, flashing yet another smile before leaving.

Hermione sighed. Why did Luna feel the need to be so polite and such? They went to school together for six years, it wasn't like they hadn't spoken casually before. So why was it that whenever she addressed her, it was formally?It wasn't like Hermione was going to fire her if she didn't. Luna was too good to fire.

She shrugged it off and began to sift through her mail, labeling as she went.

"Junk...Junk...Letter from Mum...Junk...Survey...Ju-..."

She paused, curiously staring down at a ver professional looking cream-colored letter that was not addressed to her. It was small, sortof like a thank you card or something. It almost reminded her of a Hogwarts acceptance letter, but they were a bit larger than this one.

"Who in Blaises is Penny Wentworth?" she asked, and moved to throw it away along with the rest of her mail. But something stopped her from doing so.

That something was the return address...

_Ronald Weasley_

_207 Sealstalk Suites_

_Wizarding Wiltshire, London_

For a quick moment, everything around Hermione had froze and the walls around her seemed to blend together. She swallowed, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. With shaky hands, she flipped the letter over and stared at his crest. His initials were on it. Not believing it, she flipped it over again, and saw the moving stamp in the right corner of the letter. It had his picture on it. His blue eyes stared back at her in a fake grin.

She didn't know what to do with this letter. It had obviously been sent to some girl by her ex best friend, Ronald Weasley. And yet, here she stood...holding it...nearly forgetting to breathe.

This was all too much for Hermione. She sat down at her desk and just gazed at the letter, flipping it over numerous times. She wanted to open it, but wasn't that breaking some sort of Ministry Rule or something? Still...it was from Ron Weasley...The Ron Weasley to whom she hadn't spoken to in forever...The Ron Weasley that she missed more than anything in the world.

She let curiosity (and more important, longing) get the better of her, as she slid her thumb under the flap, opening the letter. Pulling a bit of parchment and a small card out of the envelope, she read the parchment first with anticipation. It read;

_Penny,_

_I was writing invitations and thought of you, Darling. This letter is a personal invitation to the house warming/ Birthday party for Ron A.K.A me! Obviously, I want you to come otherwise you wouldn't have gotten this letter._

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Can't argue with THAT logic, Ron..." she muttered, Sarcastically. She read the rest.

_Enclosed is a card that must be presented at the door of my new apartment, or you can't get in. Also you must provide the following password:_

**Hydra Reptilian**

_I would be pleased, not to mention very happy if you were present at my party. Make sure to bring friends. Anyone you like as long as they're women._

_Sincerely, Ronald Weasley_

_Ps: Please come, it wont be the same without you Penny! Love, Ronniekins _

There was that stupid nickname again! Hermione folded the letter back up, rolling her eyes. Was he actually calling himself that! Disgusting...truly disgusting. She pulled out a smaller card from the envelope, reading it over as well.

_Official Invite to the party_

_of the year!_

_Ron Weasley_

She held the note close and closed her eyes. Was it possible that the letters had got intercepted? It wasn't likely, but it was still a possibility. She bit her lip. This was strange. Was it a sign?... She laughed. No it couldn't possibly be a sign. It could however, be a torturing reassurance that he was infact taken...

...And possibly Happy...

She placed both papers inside her desk, and walked over to her hanging mirror.

"_You know_," Her reflection said _"This is basically fate telling you to go to that party."_

"No it isn't!" Hermione snapped. "This is just a...well, it's like...umm..."

After thinking about it for a moment more, she sighed. "Fine...it could be a sign. But I'm not going to take the exit this time..."

"_Why NOT!" _Her reflection squealed_ "You know you want to, you want to see him after so long. The thought's tearing at your insides...I should know, I'm your reflection..." _it said, smirking back at her.

Hermione sighed "Well, who asked you!" she snapped, storming out of the bathroom. She didn't need a dumb reflection telling her what to do. Even if it was right.

She sat at her desk again, pulling the letter back out. She stared at it a moment more, before placing her head in her hands. She really did want to see him, see how much he'd changed, see if he would actually recognize her. And, Wiltshire was always a nice place to visit. She sighed.

Now wasn't really the time to be thinking of the Aftermath of all of this...but she was caught up in it all. What if Ron didn't recognize her? What if he'd completly forgotten about her?No that wouldn't happen, would it? Ron wasn't that dense...

She sighed again, looking over the letter one more time.

Ok...so she would do it. She had the invitation. She had the password. She had the ambition. Now...what to wear?

**LOL You like! I like it, I like it! Now read the next one BUT FIRST review . I'm addicted to them reviews y'all send!**


	4. Party Like an Irish Pub on Pint Night

**The Aftermath of Memories 2- The Aftermath of Four Years Gone**

**Summary:** It seemed like everywhere she turned, there he was...Now was not the time to be thinking about the outcome of things...The return address stopped her dead in her tracks...She'd come to tell him, that she'd never forgotten...but it looked as if he had...

**Disclaimer:** OMG! If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this on the computer! Id be partying with Ron and the twins!

**Notes: **

**Chapter 4- Party like an Irish Pub on Pint night!**

"Oy! Harry!" Ron shouted from the kitchen, his voice echoing through to the living room. "Did the twins say when they were going to arrive!"

"Right now," Fred's voice was heard, and a second later, both twins had entered the kitchen. Ron grinned.

"Great! Did you bring the stuff I asked you to get?"

"Of course we did," George said, pulling a colossal box into the kitchen. The two pried it open, revealing a barrel keg nearly the size of a small car.

"Filled." Fred said.

"To the brim!" George added, nodding. Ron smiled broadly.

"Excellent! Put it right here next to the bottles of Firewhisky and Elf-made Brandy! I'm going to check on Harry."

He left the kitchen, walking into the living room, where Harry was unloading enormous amounts of food onto a snack table. Every kindof junk food imaginable was present, including chocolate frogs, Ron's favorite candy. He walked over to the table, opening one up and sighing.

"You know," He said, raising an eyebrow "After all this time, I've still never gotten Agrippa or Ptolemy." He sighed. Harry laughed.

"-Which is pretty amazing, seeing as how you go through about a box a day of those ruddy things." He replied. Ron shrugged.

"So is that everything then? It's nearly time to open the doors." He smiled, stippling his fingers, as Harry sent him a sly glare. For an instant, the boys just grinned at eachother, anticipating the fun that had yet to come. Harry chuckled.

"It's time to party like and Irish pub on Pint Night!" he said, slapping hands with Ron.

About a half an hour later, the boys found themselves doing just that. Ron looked around at the havoc he had caused, and grinned from ear to ear. There were girls drinking longnecks, people making out, Quidditch players getting drunk and fighting over who was better than one another.

Instantaneously, he found himself being grabbed by a drunken Fred and George and pulled into the kitchen, where they had been previously dancing on the table, surrounded by people clapping along with their singing. He was pulled up onto the table, as the small crowd had broken out in cheers at the sight of him. Without even being asked, he began to sing along with his brothers, both of them drinking out of tall glasses of beer.

_When I wake up_

_Yeah, I know I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be the man who wakes up next to you_

_When I go out_

_Yeah, I know I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be the man who goes along with you_

_And when I get drunk_

_Yes, I know I'm gonna be,_

_I'm gonna be the man who gets drunk next to you_

_And If I haver,_

_Whatever that means,_

_I'm gonna be the man who's havering with you_

_And I would walk five-hundred miles_

_And I would walk five-hundred more_

_to be the man who walked a thousand miles_

_to fall down at your door_

Yes! This was the life! But where on earth was his Penny?

"Maybe she's gone off into one of the rooms," He said aloud to himself, though hopefully. He got off of the table, ignoring the whines of the crowd. The twins would have to dance drunk on their own for a while. Walking along his hallway, he opened one of the first doors to find a group of people drinking some kindof glowing green liquid. He sighed at finding no Penny and shut them alone again.

The next door had a pair of beautiful blonde witches making out, and Ron almost wanted to stay and watch, but he was on a mission and wouldn't rest until he'd concluded it. He wanted to find Penny, wanted to see her...perhaps _see_ a little more of her. Maybe even _see_ a whole lot of her. he smirked.

Opening the third and final door, he gaped at a couple of people, sitting in a circle and talking about what life meant to them. Not wanting to stick around for that, he shut the door and scratched his head. Where could that girl be?

Perhaps she's still at the doors? He asked himself, assuming that she had wanted to be fashionably late. He shrugged, thinking that it sounded like something she would do.

He would try it. Walking back outside into the vast loud party of people, he stood on his tiptoes, looking over the crowd. He saw the door to his apartment, still wide open, but not very many people had decided to show up late. None but a single girl, and she was most definitely not Penny.

He was about to turn back, but did a double take as the girl lifted off a pair of robes, revealing a very hot outfit. He smirked. Girls these days, always trying to impress people with their--

_Wait a minute!_ He thought, looking a the girl harder, and not believing it _I know that body! I know that body better than anyone! _

He squinted harder over the crowd, watching the girl.

_It can't be! _He thought_ Is it really...is it? It just can't be!_

His eyes traveled up to the girls face, and saw that her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and that her hair was frizzy and curly, her hand on her hips and her toe tapping the ground beneath it. His heart nearly stopped beating, as he realized who it was that was arriving late.

It wasn't Penny. It Was a girl he thought he'd never see. Not in a million years.

It was Hermione Jane Granger.

**Woo Hoo! I know, I know, a wee tad short, but it needed to be! lol review please!**


	5. Is it Really You?

**The Aftermath of Memories 2- The Aftermath of Four Years Gone**

**Summary:** It seemed like everywhere she turned, there he was...Now was not the time to be thinking about the outcome of things...The return address stopped her dead in her tracks...She'd come to tell him, that she'd never forgotten...but it looked as if he had...

**Disclaimer:** OMG! If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this on the computer! Id be partying with Ron and the twins!

**Notes: Okay, this one is probably the most fun to read yet! Have fun!**

**Chapter 5- Is it really you?**

"Look, I have the invitation, don't I?"

Hermione placed a hand on her hip as she stared into the eyes of both ugly fat brutes guarding the door. She had come this far, and no one was going to get in her way, especially not a couple of trolls like these ones. She had already wasted a night of paperwork for this, and the anticipation butterflies in her stomach were about killing her.

"Yeah," said one guard, sporting a thick mop of curly brown hair "But you don't look like a Quidditch lover to me. You look too smart and not slutty enough to be a girl that Ron or any of the Cannons know."

Staring at the both of them offensively, she opened her mouth wide showing her fake shock. "I'll have you know that I am one of the biggest teases you'll ever meet." she lied, trying to make them believe it. She had hoped her regular robes would fool them, but just to make sure, she had put together a little something extra. Taking off the top layer of her robes, she revealed to them her decoy outfit of a very exposing hot pink tanktop that had _Chuddly Cannons_ written in a lighter pink across the bosom area, and a pair of extremely high riding shorts with frayed edges. She also wore plain white pennyloafers on her feet, and inside she was feeling the most uncomfortable feeling in the world, wearing this outfit. But without it, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum might have gotten suspicious.

"See?" she asked, placing both hands on her hips, as the few wizards outside trying to get in gave her several wholehearted whoops. The guards looked at eachother then back at her. The second guard nodded and approved of her, letting her inside.

"Thank you!" she said, in an annoyed tone of voice, throwing her arms up hastily. She still carried her plain robes under one arm and planned to change back into them as soon as she'd found Ron's bathroom. Gawking at how big his apartment was, she looked around for a bit, ignoring the whistles that came from the drunken wizards encompassing her. She really wanted to see Ron, but unfortunately, he wasn't the first person she bumped into.

Fred came sprinting around a corner and nearly knocked her flat on her back. Teetering backwards, the two stared at eachother, Fred with a look of shock and awe, and Hermione with a look of utter embarrassment.

"Hermione!" Fred asked, looking her up and down. "Is it really you!" He blinked a few times, as if making sure he wasn't dreaming.

Hermione simply rubbed her arms up and down and smiled weakly. "H-hey Fred..." she stuttered, not knowing what else to say or do.

Fred's smile must have reached each ear when she had concluded that his assumption was right. He ran to her and grabbed her around the waist, giving her a huge squeeze of greeting. She hugged him around the neck too, just happy for his acceptance. At least someone was happy to see her here.

"I can't believe it's actually you!" Fred shouted happily, after putting her down and grabbing her shoulders. he looked her over once more, making her feel very uncomfortable yet again. "Where have you been all my life!" he asked her, hugging her again.

She could tell he was a bit tipsy, but Fred and George were anything but light weights.

"It's a long story!" she yelled over the music.

Just then, George came running up behind Fred and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Fred, come take a gander at this! Two completely boiled girls are making out in one of the guest bedro--" he paused, when he saw Hermione. She smirked and waved sheepishly at the shocked twins. The two still looked impeccably similar.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger?" he shouted, and just as Fred had done, gave her a huge hug "Bloody Hell, is it really you! Look at you!" He said, holding her out at arms length and looking her over just as Fred had done.

"I know!" Fred told his brother "Hermione, you certainly have grown up since the last time we saw you!"

"Don't tell me you're here for Ron." George said, hopefully "Because you know you'll certainly have much more fun with your favorite twins." he said, Fred nodding in approval right behind him.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Actually, as a matter of fact, I am looking for Ron. Might the two of you know where he is?" she asked them. She wanted to see Ron, and knew the twins only wanted her to stick around because she'd 'grown up' and they were too drunk to think straight. Hopefully, Ron wouldn't be.

Responding with a nod, The twins raised their hands to the space behind her, pointing their fingers.

Turning around, she came face to face with the one and only Ronald Weasley. For a moment the two simply stared at eachother, and time itself seemed to dwindle. Hermione's mouth fell open slightly, and she noticed her breathing had become abnormally loud. Her heart felt like it was going to beat itself out of her chest, and the butterflies in her stomach became much worse.

Aside from the fact that he had the most baffled look upon his face, Ron looked so amazing. He was still lanky, but Wizard Weekly didn't lie when they said he was an extremely stunning young wizard.

She watched him move towards her, the slow motion finally speeding up. She was at a loss of words, and part of her was angry at him. But she didn't say a word when he finally reached her. Instead she listened to his sweet voice yell over the music.

"Hermione!" He asked, a look of complete and utter awe written on his face. She took that as a good sign.

She bit her lip and looked down. "In the flesh..." she said, holding out both her arms as if to say 'ta da'.

Ron looked her over the same way his twin brothers had done. Why in Ruddy sakes were the Weasley boys so predictable like that? She folded her arms across her chest, and looked away for a moment. But she looked back at him quickly, clearing her throat.

"I can't believe it's you!" He shouted over the music, placing a hand on her arm "What are you doing here?" he asked.

The question caused her to quickly want to change the subject, but she couldn't think of anything. Instead, she got angry. it was the only thing she could think of at the moment to do.

"I came to tell you something, Ron!" she shouted.

He smiled "Would you like something to drink?" He asked her. She furrowed her forehead.

"No thank you, I'm not a big drinker." she replied.

"Oh, come now! Not a drinker, my arse." He said, taking her hand and attempting to pull her into the kitchen "Come and have a drink with me! I've missed you terribly!"

"Ron, I don't think-"

"Hermione?" Harry shouted running up behind her, his arms wrapping themselves around her waist and hugging her tightly. "Oh Merlin, it's really you! I thought Fred and George were pulling my leg or something! I left the room with the girls making out just to come and see if it was true! And it is!" he shouted spinning her around to face him and hugging her again.

Harry was definitely the lightweight of the group. Hermione smelled the Firewhisky on his breath and smiled weakly. "Thanks, I think..." She said, hugging him back awkwardly. It was good to see Harry too, but he hadn't made any attempts to write to her either. She was happy to see the both of them, but angry that she was the only one who had made any endeavor to find eachother. Already she was beginning to see how big of a mistake it had been to come here. Everyone was drunk, and it made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Harry, how are you?" she asked Harry, glaring at Ron who was staring at her confused, as if to ask _Why do you look so angry?_

"Oh, peachy keen now that you're here!" He said, hugging her tighter.

She finally pulled away from him and looked at the two with a slight hint of puzzlement about her. They really had changed, hadn't they? For their sake, she hoped with all her might that she'd caught them at a bad time. This was utterly disappointing to finally see the two of them and what they had become over the length of four years. Wild Party and Quidditch loving animals.

This was a bad time.

"Ron! I think I'd better tell you-" She started, but before she could finish a shrill voice was heard from behind her.

"Ronniekins!" a short-haired blonde came racing up to Ron, pushing Hermione out of the way with not so much as an 'excuse me' and hugged him around the neck. Hermione knew from that moment on that she didn't like her. And the feeling was increased deeply when the impudent blonde had the nerve to kiss him on the cheek.

"Ronnie!" Came that shrill hideous voice emitting from the girls throat again. It made Hermione want to wretch. "Why didn't I get an invitation? And," she held up a letter "Who is Hermione Granger, and why did Pigwidgeon send me her mail?" she asked, as Harry disappeared around the corner again, giving Hermione a slight frown. She could tell that this girl was unpleasant to be around.

Hermione quickly interrupted the girl "Oh, so you must be Penny then." She said, holding out her hand, with every intention of crushing the girls fingers if she shook it. "So sorry. You see, I'm Hermione." She explained.

Penny looked at her hand, but didn't shake it, which was a smart move at that point, though very ill-mannered. Instead she flashed a fake smile and threw the letter towards her. "Our owls must have gotten intercepted then..." she said, turning back to Ron and kissing his neck. Hermione stared at Ron, who smiled down at Penny with his charming fake Magazine smile.

"There you are Poppet," He said "I was wondering where you'd been."

He gave her another one of his fake grins. Well, at least this Penny bird wasn't important enough to be truthful to. At least not important enough to smile truthfully to.

Hermione cleared her throat, as Ron strived to kiss Penny, stopping him abruptly. Their kiss made her want to rip out every hair on that stupid Prats head. What _nerve_ did he have to kiss another girl in front of her like that? What was _wrong_ with him? This was definitely a mistake. Ron had obviously moved onto bigger and "better" things. He had changed his mind about her with the coming and going of four years, hadn't he?

She gave the room a single glance, before turning back to Ron and his wench of a friend. "I'm sorry, I have to...well...I have to go..." she said, before walking right past them, choking back tears of anger and sadness. This had definitely been a mistake.

Ron quickly turned and grabbed her shoulder "Mione, wait! Please don't go! Stay and enjoy the party-"

"Don't call me that, Ron...I have a name, and it's not _Mione_" She said dryly spinning around to face him, gagging at the sound of a putrid nickname. "I'm sorry, I have to go..." she shoved him off and walked towards the door.

"But you haven't even seen Ginny yet!" He protested.

"Maybe some other time!" Hermione shouted back, doubting that Ginny was even at the party. With that, she was gone and out the door.

Walking down the street, she folded her arms across her chest and began to cry. That reunion had been purgatory. Ron was nothing like she had expected him to be. He was being a different person, and she didn't know why.

And it was bloody cold in her decoy outfit! She stopped abruptly, remembering that she'd left her other robes at his house. She shrugged it off, not ever wanting to go back there again anyway.

She could just buy new ones, right? What with the money she made, Hermione could buy a whole new wardrobe.

But money wasn't and had never been the key to happiness, had it?

**Yay! fun fun fun...ok sad sad sad, but it gets better bear with me! it WILL get better! I mean, do you really think I'll let it go on like this? HECK NO! review please**


	6. Everybody Wants You

**The Aftermath of Memories 2- The Aftermath of Four Years Gone**

**Summary:** It seemed like everywhere she turned, there he was...Now was not the time to be thinking about the outcome of things...The return address stopped her dead in her tracks...She'd come to tell him, that she'd never forgotten...but it looked as if he had...

**Disclaimer:** OMG! If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this on the computer! Id be partying with Ron and the twins!

**Notes: AWW! You guys shouldn't say you hate Ron and Harry just yet! They're not mean, just caught up in all the fame! I'd be too, but I would come out of it soon enough and see that no one really liked me lol!I promise that you wont hate them for long, if you do! -hugs Ron- Mine! lmao**

**Chapter Six- Everybody Wants You**

Ron had screwed up...BIG time! It wasn't until the minute he'd seen her that he'd fully known it.

He had seen Hermione leave, and his heart had dropped heavily into his stomach. The last thing he wanted was for her to leave disappointed, but that's precisely what she had done. He sighed, thinking about it, as the Party was basically cleared out. The whole place was a huge mess. Empty bottles littered the floor, chips and other food was ground into his new carpet, something gross-smelling was stewing in the corner of his kitchen, and Mrs. Q was not going to be happy about any of it.

But Ron didn't care that his brand new apartment was in shambles. He didn't care that Penny had gotten angry with him for not explaining Hermione to her. It was none of her buisness, and he had told her that. He didn't care that she'd stormed out as if she wasn't going to be back the next day. They all came back, when everybody wanted you.

It was at that moment that Ron realized just how much of a mistake he had actually made. He had told Hermione he'd loved her, that he would be back for her, but things led to more things, and soon he was owling her, telling her that he was 'too busy' to come up...promising her that they would see eachother. He had _sworn_.

But here he was, sitting alone, after everyone had left, even Harry. And it was quiet. He couldn't get his mind off of her.

She had looked amazing, though he didn't find her attire attractive on her. The pink tanktop and shorts just weren't Hermione, and on anyone else, it would've made Ron's mouth fall. But Hermione wasn't like that. Why had she worn that dreadful outfit? It made her look like all the other girls he'd been with.

He sighed, pressing a hand to his forehead. All the _other_ girls.

_If I could take it all back, I would_ He thought to himself _Just to be with her. Just to keep my promise to her._

It wasn't entirely his fault that the two hadn't seen eachother, but most of the blame was put upon him anyhow. He wished it wasn't. He wished that there was some way of finding her again.

Getting up, he saw that upon the couch was a pair of robes that he didn't own. They looked like women's robes. He sighed. Fred and George probably had something to do with these.

Picking them up, he looked them over. The girl who wore these must have had a nice body. He rolled his eyes and was about to toss them in the bin, when a card fell out of one of the pockets. He eyed it curiously, picking it up off the ground and reading the print.

Hermione J. Granger

St. Mungos Hospital For Magical Injuries

Healer HP

Underneath this was an owl address. Ron's stomach nearly jumped up into his throat. She was a Healer at St. Mungos?

_Figures_, he though, grinning.

This was his ticket! This little piece of paper was the key to finding Hermione. Sometimes, Ron couldn't even _believe_ his luck. He really took it for granted. This card was a sign. It had to be!

Sighing deeply, he pocketed the little card and made his way to his broom shed outside. He would go now, in the early morn. She probably had to work, and if so, he would stop at nothing to find her. He didn't know what he was going to say, but it would have to start with an apology.

Up until the minute he'd seen Hermione's face again, he had thought he had it all. But he was so very wrong.

**SO...yeah short again, but I had to do this chapter to let you know that Ron's still a good guy! He's always loved Herms, it just took her getting angry with him to see how much he actually cared about her! Blah! lol...Review please!**


	7. Broken Brooms and italian Food

**The Aftermath of Memories 2- The Aftermath of Four Years Gone**

**Summary:** It seemed like everywhere she turned, there he was...Now was not the time to be thinking about the outcome of things...The return address stopped her dead in her tracks...She'd come to tell him, that she'd never forgotten...but it looked as if he had...

**Disclaimer:** OMG! If I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this on the computer! Id be partying with Ron and the twins!

**Author's Notes:** Ok, so I was riding on my tricycle, when all of a sudden, BAM! there's the alien, and he--oh so sorry, back to the HP story! lmfao!

* * *

**Chapter Seven- Broken Brooms and Italian Food**

It had been a completely normal day at the wing where Hermione worked. The late morning had sent in a pleasant breeze through her open office window, and she never grew tired of the birds chirping right outside of it. Her hot Butterbeer had tasted just as it always did, her paperwork was nearly finished, and Luna had of course only bothered her twice.

Everything seemed to be going quite smoothly. Totally predictable. The only thing that felt out of place was her.

_Just another boring day to add to my equally boring life, _she thought, sighing deeply and placing her head on her desk. She tapped her quill along her parchment pad a few times and clicked her teeth before walking over to the window. The only thing that had been even remotely odd about the day, was that the mail hadn't arrived just yet. She opened the window wider, awaiting her owl with anticipation. She anticipated the thought of her promotion letter coming, but other things were on her mind as well.

Gazing out into the sky longingly, she began to think about the one person she knew she wanted to hate. But no matter how hard she tried to, she would never stop caring for those baby blue eyes and that goofy Weasley smile. No matter how big of a jerk he had came to be, she would always kindof sortof somewhat...love him to the death...

She wiped a tear away, lying to herself and blaming it on her allergies that she knew she didn't have. Nearly giving up on the mail, she was about to close the window, when she spotted something in the very far distance. It was flying. Thinking it was her owl, she opened the window wider, as to give him room to land, but as the speck grew bigger, she realized that it was a person on a broom.

The person was moving fast, right for her, almost blurry in sight, as the broom sped for her open window.

She had just enough time to realize that the person had flaming red hair, before he zipped right through the open window, knocking over her vase of flowers and a lot of other things while he was at it, including Hermione.

Both figures fell to the floor with a THUD! When she finally decided to open her eyes to see who the hell had crashed in her office, she found herself staring into the same baby blue eyes that she loved so much, yet hated just the same.

Ronald Weasley had crashed right into her, snapping the end off of his brand new broom and landing on top of her with a crash. He was wincing, showing his pathetic sorry gaze. She glared up at him.

"Would you mind telling me exactly why you're here and on top of me!" She yelled, breathing deeply. He had given her quite a scare, the bloody oaf!

Taking the hint, he rolled off of her and got up, dusting himself off and holding out his hand to help her up. She didn't take it. Instead, Hermione stood up by herself and dusted off her clothes just as he had. For a moment, he just stared at her, before answering her question with a quivering voice.

"I-I brought you flowers!" He said, pulling his arms out from behind his back to reveal a disarrayed bouquet of pink and orange daisies, some of the petals falling to the ground in the process.

Hermione placed both hands on her hips, staring at him with a confused daze. She didn't speak, though her mouth was slightly open in utter confusion and defense.

Clearing his throat, Ron decided to take the hint and speak again. "I Ummm, I thought you might like some and all...how about we find a vase," He looked around, spotting the one that had spilled out all it's contents onto the ground. "Ah! Here's one!" He said, picking it up off the carpet and placing the flowers in it, smiling meekly. Hermione only sighed.

"Ron, answer my question," She said impatiently.

He shrugged "I did answer it. I brought you flowers! Ooh, and chocolate too!" He sifted through the pockets of his robes, pulling out a small box of chocolate frogs, tossing it at Hermione. She caught it, looking the slightly-squashed box over.

What was wrong with this guy!

"Tell me something," She said, placing the box on her desk "Are you on medication! If not, do you NEED some! What gives you the right to come into my office by bloody mail order and just-"

"Miss Granger, has the mail finally came for you?" Luna interrupted, peeking her head in. "I was wondering when it would, it's a bit la-"

Pausing abruptly when she noticed that Hermione wasn't alone, Luna went very pink indeed. "oh, so sorry Miss, I-I didn't know you had company,"

"He's _Not_ Company," Hermione glowered, giving Ron a death glare. He swallowed, waving sheepishly at Luna with a nervous chuckle. Luna shook her head.

"Whatever he is," she said "I'll leave you two alone now." With that, she had left, shutting the door tightly behind her. Hermione wished she hadn't left her alone so quickly.

She watched Ron stare at the door, scratching his head. "Didn't she used to be...somewhat of an oddball when we were in school?"

Hermione folded her arms "I'm impressed to see that you even remember that much, Ronald Weasley..." She muttered, sitting down at her desk.

Everything was silent for a moments worth more, with the exception of Ron making twiddling movements with his fingers and clearing his throat every so often. His hands traced over the things in her office awkwardly; The pictures of her and other people, none of them being Ron, the plants, the wizarding hospital tools, and anything else that lay between the desks and drawers. She watched him from the corner of her eye. it was hard pretending that he wasn't there, though she thought to try.

"I wanted to see you," He finally said, turning back to her.

Hermione scoffed. "Why? So you could make out with more girls in front of me?"

"Oh come off it, Penny was just-"

"Just _what_, Ron?" She asked, getting up from her desk, "Just some other girl, right? Just one of the 'few', correct?" She asked defensively. Ron sighed.

"Aren't you going to eat those?" he asked, pointing to the box of chocolate frogs. Hermione sighed.

"Stop trying to change the subject!" She said, pulling at her tousled hair. She had to wonder how he'd found her. "How did you know where I worked anyway?" she asked, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me!" Ron exclaimed, pulling her robes from one of his slightly larger pockets. She took them disbelivingly. How could he have the nerve to look through her robes?

"You went through my personal items!" She shouted, jumbling the robes up in a bunch and throwing them at his head. He winced.

"Not exactly," he squeaked, "It just--sortof fell out of your pocket, so I read it. Besides," He pointed at her. "YOU left them at MY house, miss Granger!"

"Oh, forgive ME," Hermione shouted, clenching her fists "Next time I'm over and I find you snogging someone and throwing a huge get-drunk-quick party, I'll remember to grab my robes before storming out!"

It had appeared as though Ron wasn't listening. Instead, he twirled a plant vine between his fingers and coughed.

"Do you like Italian?" he asked randomly.

Hermione just stood there, raising an evil eyebrow "What?" she asked, not quite getting it. Ron sighed.

"Food, do you like Italian food," he tried to explain "You know...Spaghetti, Meatballs, Pizza, Lasagna-"

"I know what Italian food is, Ronald..." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, your lunch break is nearly there, isn't it?" Ron asked "Perhaps we could go out to eat. It would mean the world to me..."

Hermione folded her arms and closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the fact that he knew when her lunch hour was and how weird that was, and sighed deeply. Even if she was craving Italian, she wasn't just going to go with him...not just like that. Ron had changed too much.

"I don't think so..." she replied.

Ron sighed "Why?" he whined, grabbing her arm lightly and falling to his knees. She rolled her eyes, as his arms found their way around her torso, watching him practically beg her on his knees.

"Please, Mione? Please go with me!"

Hermione growled at the sound of that nickname "Fine! on one condition!" she pointed a finger high in the air.

"Anything!" Ron said, smiling and getting up.

"Don't call me Mione..." She warned, before grabbing her purse, ready to leave through the door, but Ron stopped her.

"No...where we're going doesn't require doors." He grinned, grabbing her and quickly repairing his broom with a spell. Mounting it, he tossed her over the handle. She gripped his robes tightly.

"And where exactly is that!" she asked shakily. She loathed heights.

Ron shrugged. "Italy," he said plain as day, smirking at the shocked look on Hermiones face.

"What-" was all she had time to say, before they were both out the window, speeding through the daylight. Hermione had a bad feeling about this, but she would ignore it for now. It wasn't like there was anything she could do about it.

And she'd never been to Italy...

* * *

**lol cute huh? NO, she has NOT forgiven Ron, as you can plainly see! He's still not off the hook, nor will he be for a while...perhaps never! muahahhaha lol jp...**


End file.
